Mein Bruder
by PrussiaPirate
Summary: Gilbert, born a weak country never thought he'd live very long or at least not amount to much in life. He'd always felt that he was more of a burden than anything to those around him, even his young brother, Ludwig who sees things differently, and loves his brother very much, but must deal with the fear of losing the weakening nation. No Germancest, just brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_I've always had a weak body. So it only made sense to me that I wouldn't live long. That's how I viewed my life. Vati would always tell me how I was a strong boy but both he and I knew that that wasn't true. When I was seven, I can remember my best friends, Francis and Antonio as they'd run through the fields. I'd simply sit there watching them. To this day, surprisingly in my fourteenth year of life, they still are my best friends. We've stuck together through thick and thin, no matter what our differences. I could almost call them my brothers… I wonder though, if I hold them back at all? Am I a nuisance… a burden? _

"Over here! Throw it over here Antonio!" A young, albino Prussian watched as his two best friends, Francis, a honey-blonde French and Antonio, a brown-haired Spaniard, threw a ball at each other, skillfully running as they caught it. The Prussian rested his head on his hand and sighed, longing to join. What did it feel like to run, with the wind caressing your hair, slapping refreshingly at your skin?

"GILBERT!" a loud call beckoned the Prussian.

"Uh oh, Vati's calling… I'll see you guys tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Gil!" Francis grinned, coming over to hug his friend goodbye, followed by Antonio.

Gilbert slowly made his way home. _This is stupid… I envy them, yet they are my closest companions… how could I? I'm terrible and worthless… Gilbert… the name even sounds sickening…_

_I am so, not awesome… _

"Took you long enough." The usual greeting that the Germanic nation gave his son when he returned home. His long, blonde hair resting over his shoulders as he cooked what Gilbert presumed to be dinner.

"I'm home, Vati…"

"Good. Now can you take Ludwig outside? He's getting on my nerves." Gilbert looked to his young brother. The blonde child was their vati's favourite, and always would be. _And why not? He could run and jump and do all sorts of things, even at the age of four! He could do more than me. This simply proves how worthless I am… I love mein bruder, and vati… but do they love me?_

The Prussian reached out and took the young nation in his arms. "You, mein bruder, are truly awesome." He assured the young nation who laughed gleefully.

"We're going outside to play, right big bruder?"

"Of course we are!" Gilbert sing-songed as he whisked Ludwig out the door and into the front yard. "Oh, mein little bruder… You are awesome!" The Prussian said, placing the young nation down then laying out flat on his back in the soft grass. Europe was such a beautiful place.

"Big bruder?" To small hands gripped the albino's arm. He focused his blood-shaded, violet eyes on Ludwig's curious visage.

"Ja?"

"Why do you never run with me? Or play chasing? Vati wont tell me… he says to ask you…"

Gilbert's eyes shut, _Mein bruder will finally know the truth and now he can hate me, like everybody else probably does…_ he took a deep sigh then turned his head to face the curiosity before him.

"Bruder… Lud-" He began, then stopped to collect his thoughts.

"You aren't sick are you?" Ludwig's sapphire eyes began to water. _I'm only making him cry… But I suppose its better I tell him the truth now then hit it with him later like Vati's probably planning on doing._

"Well… kinda..." Gilbert trailed off, "You see, I have a really weak body. I don't know why, I just do. So I guess you can say I am sick." He shrugged in the cool grass and brought his elbows back, propping himself up. Ludwig's arms found their way around him tightly.

"Make me one promise, big bruder."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You can be as sick as you want… just don't die. Stay with me forever please?"

Gilbert let an amused chuckle escape his lips as he sat up and pulled the young nation onto his lap. "No one lives forever… We are all going to die sometime, you, me and vati. But I will stay with you as long as I can, okay?"

"Ja… danke, big bruder." Ludwig sobbed into the elder nation's shirt.

_It was just over two years after that that vati passed away. We were devastated. Ludwig and I were left to fend for ourselves. And it was that day… I'll never forget vati's words, "Take care of your bruder. I know you can do it, Gil… I have faith in you… Ich Liebe Diche…"_

"_But vati, we need you!"  
"I cannot hold on much longer, please understand…"_

"_Ich liebe diche… vati. I will care for him. I promise."_

"_Mein sohn…" He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. I now knew how much he actually did value me and it felt good. Good to know that my vati loved me. I hugged him tightly, until he left us forever… And that was the second promise I made in my life. I could not fail my vati. Never._

"Eat your food ja?" Gilbert gently held a spoon before his young brother's lips.

"I miss it when Vati fed me…" The young German sighed, taking a bite, much to his albino brother's dismay.

"You miss him, don't you…" Sadness consumed Gilbert's heart as he thought of their father. The strong warrior; Germania. "He was such a great nation." The Prussian knelt towards his brother who had turned around in his chair; taking both his small hands, "Much like you are going to be, Lud. You are going to grow into a strong and prosperous nation… just like Vati."

"What about you? You are too bruder!"

Gilbert chuckled dryly, "Naww, me?" He said, a light blush warming his cheeks. At least Ludwig loved him and that was all that really mattered. He was his young brother's guardian now and he would not let anything happen to him.


	2. Getting on With Life

Sleep… finally after a couple of horrid restless nights. Dreams of laughter and fun with Francis and Antonio as he ran and fought alongside them were what played on the 18-year old albino's mind as he slept. _Running! I'm running!_

"Bruder… Bruder!" Gilbert blinked his eyes open. Judging by the fact that he was unable to see, he noted that it was still night. He turned to the young German who slept beside him but had awoken in fear. _More tears and probably another sleepless night…_ he thought as he hugged the little country.

"Ja, Lud?" He asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Ja!" Ludwig whimpered, nuzzling against the elder nation's chest. Gilbert reached over, flicking on the light as he was held onto as though he were a lifeline, "You aren't going to leave me like vati did are you?" Came a silent, strained whisper.

The elder shook his head, "Nein."

"Good," Ludwig's small hands loosened their deathly tight grip on Gilbert's shirt, "because in my dream, you-" He stopped, his lower lip trembling.

"I what?" The albino asked in a low, calming voice.

"Left me…" His young brother choked out. Gilbert clicked his tongue, flicking the light back off and cuddling the little boy. Dreams of his passing had been tormenting his little brother for an amount of time now. It was almost eerie, but he felt that it would be an overreaction if he fretted about it. _Besides, nightmares are common among young children right?_ He thought to himself. Still, it bothered him. They were both losing sleep after this and he needed to look after his brother since Germania was no longer there. He looked into the soft, innocent face of the little nation.

Ludwig's sweet blue eyes shut peacefully; his small mouth opened ever so slightly. He kept his ear against Gilbert's chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"Ich Liebe dich." The albino couldn't resist pecking his younger brother's soft, round cheek before allowing himself to enter the dark world of sleep.

The next morning, the albino had trouble rousing himself. His body felt heavy and the light hurt his eyes. Ludwig had come in a few times, shaking him, poking him and even shouting in his ear. He was so tired he simply couldn't be bothered to respond. His body felt so heavy when he finally dragged himself out of bed to meet Antonio and Francis at the door. He'd forgotten all about the war against Rodreich. 'Mein Gott Francis! You could remind me about these things you know…"

"Gil, we did…" The blonde Frenchman reminded him.

He smirked at the Spaniard who leaned close and peering into his droopy crimson eyes, "What do you want, Antonio?"

"Gil… are you feeling okay?" The Spaniard's battle-ready smile turned into a frown.

Gilbert shook his head, "I'm fine Toni I just-" His mouth gaped into a yawn, "-didn't get much sleep last night…"

"I see." Antonio tilted his head almost sympathetically as he watched his friend prepare to go take Austria. "Well Gil, remember we're always here for ya."

"Ja. You always have been…" The Prussian slighted, "but then again who doesn't want to be near the awesome me."

"Me!" Francis teased, receiving a playful punch. "Now let's get going."

"And seize those vital regions!"

Ludwig stood there silently watching the trio as they prepped then eventually left, "Bru-" He was about to call out to Gilbert when the door shut. "Bruder…" He sniffed, a lone tear escaping his soft blue eye and streaking his cheek. "Please stay safe…" He silently prayed, sitting on the floor, leaning sadly against the wall. His big brother always said goodbye before he left, why didn't he say goodbye this time? _Is big bruder mad at me? Does he like his friends better than__** me**__? _The little blonde boy wondered. Gilbert seemed to be drifting further away from him. He as acting so differently. _He still loves me I think, or he wouldn't cuddle me at night when I have nightmares…_ The young German reminded himself, feeling tears push their way out of his eyes. He sadly began to drift off as he sat there, eventually falling asleep. He was awoken by the sound of the trio returning. They didn't seem too happy. "Bruder?" Ludwig asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Luddy! You- I'm so sorry! I didn't even say goodbye…" The albino gripped the boy in his arms.

The blonde smiled, "Its okay Gilly." He said. A gasp escaped his mouth when the Prussian pulled away. He felt his hart drop at the sight, "Bruder you're hurt!"

"I'm okay."

"Nein." Ludwig whimpered at the sight of blood staining the other's clothing. "I will make you feel better." He said, running to grab some bandages.

In the meantime, Gilbert removed most of the bloodied clothing. Francis and Antonio had went home with quite some injuries themselves. Austria was not expected to have so much back up. Hungary was _not_ supposed to arrive. He let his thoughts wander on the mishaps of the day as Ludwig came back and helped him out of his shirt and onto the couch.

"Danke, I can deal with it from here… they aren't too b-"

"Bruder." Ludwig pouted, "First you leave me without saying goodbye and as far as I know you could have died! Now you're refusing my aid? You really are foolish…" The child shook his head.

"Ja, okay, whatever." Gilbert sighed, holding still as his little brother gently wrapped his injuries.

"That should be okay." Ludwig tightened a bandage around Gilbert's head and smiled.

The elder nation reached over to hug the other, "Danke." He whispered, caressing his ear, enveloping him tenderly in his battered arms. "I'll always keep you safe Ludwig Bielschmedt… always."

"Don't say that!" The child slapped him away.

Gilbert gaped not in the pain that the child's hand drew from his bruised cheek, but the cold shock that consumed him, "Wh- Why?" He asked.

"Because. Vati said that too…" Ludwig trailed off, biting back tears, "…the next thing I knew he was…_gone_..."

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes as my keyboard is not very good. If something says ad its probably 'and', 'hi' would be him or his etc. Alright, I fail… right here right now -_- Anyways, please read and review. Any questions? (besides about the future of the storyline) feel free to ask, loves. Reviews are greatly appreciated as they do encourage me to write more Well that's it for all, stay tuned for chapter three~ **


End file.
